SpongeInvader ZimPants
by Amandah Leigh
Summary: During a fight, Zim and Dib accidently end up in a portal on the way to an odd under the sea location... Bikini Bottom! Once there they meet a squid, a sponge, and a squirrel, and need to figure out their way home. fic by Homestar Skellington. Review plz!


**Author's Note:**

**This fanfic is written by Abby, my cousin. She recently turned eleven, so in your reviews (and please do review!) please do not flame or use foul language. Constructive critique is fine, of course, but remember that she's only in middle school. Thank you!**

**-Al*Lei**

* * *

**SpongeInvader ZimPants** - a crossover fic

by Abby

At this very moment Zim is running away from Dib.

"You'll never get away with it, Zim! My paranormal studies beat your alien technology any day!" yells Dib as they run.

Zim yells back, "No one will believe that, so stop trying!"

They both run into Zim's base and start turning head over heels into Zim's transportation machine. But what they do not realize was that it was set for Bikini Bottom. Still endlessly grunting, kicking, and thrashing in the machine, thet start to realize that they are slowly being submerged into water, heading down to the sandy reef. When they gather themselves together, the door unlocks the hatch and they are sent falling out of the machine again.

"Nyaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Welcome to Bikini Bottom, strangers!" calls out a strange yellow sponge.

"Who are you, sponge beast, and where did you say we are again?" asks Zim, very surprised that he was having no trouble breathing under water. Mostly, he was surprised because he is deathly allergic to water.

"Well, little green man, you're in Bikini Bottom, and I'm Spongebob Squarepants!" the strange yellow sponge beast introduces himself.

"Bikini Bottom? Isn't that under water?" questions Dib.

Zim and Dib move aside to confer with each other.

"If we're under water, how are we gonna get back home?" asks Dib.

"How can I be under water if I'm deathly allergic to it?" asks Zim.

"I don't know," answeres Dib, "But we're going to have to work together to get out of here."

"Work? With you? I can never stoop so low!"

"Well, you're going to have to stoop that low if you'r ever going to get back to your base. Just think about Gir alone back there!"

Images suddenly flash through Zim's mind about what Gir might do at base without him. He shudders just thinking about it.

"Okay," agrees Zim, "But only to get back to the base and finish my mission."

"Hey, what's all that yelling over there?" screams a squid monster. He walks up to Spongebob and they begin to talk.

"Oh, those are just two people who landed in that machine over there," explains Spongebob.

"Are they friends of yours?" asks the squid nervously.

"Yeaaahhh, they're great!" answers Spongebob.

"You're lying!" screams Zim across the way.

Zim and Dib walk up to the strange underwater beings.

"We hardly even know you," corrects Dib.

"You two are friends of Spongebob's?" asks the squid, confused.

"I would not be friends with anyone, especially that monstrosity!" replies Zim, who is in a foul mood for some reason. Maybe it has to do with his allergies? And the water? And being stuck with Dib? Who knows.

"Oh, good. Hello. I'm Squidward," the squid introduces himself.

"And I'm trying to head home," interrupts Dib.

"What are your names?" asks Spongebob.

"I am the great Zim!" he says, yelling his name.

"I'm Dib," Dib whispers really close to Spongebob's ear. "You see Zim over there? He's an alien. And I'm trying to get rid of him."

"I understand," says Spongebob, obviously not understanding. "Hey! You guys can stay at my house! I live here in a pinapple under the sea!"

Squidward rolls his eyes. "Observant and yellow and annoying is he."

"Where is your science labs?" screams Zim.

"Well, you can go to Sandy's," offers Spongebob. "She's really smart and good at science."

"I'll go with Zim," says Dib. "Someone has to keep an eye on him."

"Okay!" says Spongebob. "It's right over here."

Squidward doesn't follow. "I'm going home," he explains.

Soon they are at Sandy's house.

"Well howdy, Spongebob!" says Sandy. "Who'r them critters next to ya?"

"These guys? This is Zim and Dib, and they want to see your science technolgy so they can get home."

"Inferior underwater squirrel, give me technology," demands Zim.

"Who you callin' inferior?" snaps Sandy, thinking maybe she should beat them up.

"No! Don't hurt me, take Dib!" shouts Zim as Sandy gets into her karate stance. Zim pushes Dib towards her.

"Zim! What is your problem? Don't offer me! It was you who offended her!" screeches Dib in panic.

Sandy eventually gets out of her karate stance and shows Zim and Dib some of her less equipt technology tihngs. She thinks that Zim and Dib are probably kind of stupid.

"This here is my electronic nut cracker," she shows them.

The nut cracker turns towards Dib. It is like a robot. It utters, "Why is his head so big?"

"My head's not THAT big! Why does everyone say that?" asks Dib, a little hurt but used to being called big headed, because his head really is big.

"Ohkay, settin' that inside," Sandy drawls. "This here is my inter-dimention transporter."

"Yes!" cries Zim, interested. "Give it to Zim!"

"Well, it ain't quite finished yet. It still has some bugs and tweets in it," explains Sandy.

Suddenly they realize that it is very dark outside, and close to midnight.

"Nyahahah, we better get home," says Spongebob with a giggle.

Zim and Dib obviously do not want to go to his pinapple, but they end up following him because it's either that or sleep outside.

"Okay, you can sleep in the guest bedroom, Dib," says Spongebob. "Zim can sleep on the couch, it's a pull out couch."

"Mrooowww!"

"Aughh!" yells Zim. "What is that thing? What is it?"

"Thats just Gary," explains Spongebob. "My snail."

"Well keep your sssnnnaaaiiilll away from me and with you!"

"Mrow?"

"Auggh!"

While everyone is safely sleeping, Zim sneaks out of the house. He is sneaking towards Sandy's house in hopes of being able to find the right technology to finish the machine. When he goes into her tree dome, he retracts his spider legs from his pak, and grabs the machine and runs all the way to the city dump which he passed on the way there so he knew where it was.

He calls Gir using his phone, and tells Gir to make sure that the extra portal is safe there in case he needs an escape. But Gir does not understand and he thought that Zim meant 'come get me with the portal.' So Gir packs his rubber piggy and his series special of the Angry Scary Monkey show, he loves that show, and gets into the portal to Bikini Bottom. And that portal, like the first, ends up getting broken. He accidently still had dynamite still left in there from their last adventure and it cause the portal to explode, but luckily Gir was was able to find Zim using his exquisite tracking skills. He met Zim with a "hi" and a hug. When Zim pried Gir off of his body, Zim explodes with anger.

"Gir! You blundering moron! You're such an idiot! And a disgrace of Irkin technology! I told you to make sure it was ready, not to come down here, and you came with dynamite? DYNAMITE? I suppose you also set it on fire?" Zim is ticked off to the max.

"I is sorry, Master," says Gir in a meek scrawny apologetic tone. He was crying underneath his green fabric exterior. And not just because he was yelled at – he was truly sorry. Secretly, Zim felt guilty for yelling at Gir so harshly. But Gir has messed up many a time.

It is nearly morning, so he decides to go back to the pinapple, leaving Gir to guard the machine, knowing Gir would try not to mess up a second time.

"Gir," he says.

"Yes, my lord?" Gir is set to obediance mode.

"Gir, I want you to guard this machine, and do not let it out of your sight for one second."

"Yes sir!" Gir sits and stares at the machine with full attention. Zim starts sprinting back to the pinapple. Unfortunatly, he mets Squidward at the front door.

"Okay, I don't want your personal story, but I was awoken to crashing and banging noises, then rocket jets burned my face!"

Zim is looking like a guilty teenager because he knew it was his fault that Squidward hadn't gotten any sleep.

"I don't know what you're talking about," says Zim in his most dignified voice.

"Well, whatever it is," says Squidward gravely, "I do not ever want it to happen again! Ever!"

Then Squidward storms back into his Easter Island Head house.

Zim quickly sneaks back into the house and bakes waffles to make it seem normal that he was up so early. Zim is actually a great chef, even though he hates all earth food. Quickly after the waffles were out of the fryer, Spongebob and Dib awoke to the enchanting smell.

"What is that smell?" asks Spongebob, in some kind of trance. Dib, however, looks very suspicious.

"So... you're up early, makin' waffles. What are you really up to? World conquest?" Dib questions.

Zim suddenly turns from guilty to angry. "What is it with you humans? You are always thinking that I am up to world conquest? Can't I just do a gensture of good for no apparent reason?"

"I'm on to you, space boy! Until you have a waffle, I won't have any," says Dib.

Luckily for Zim, the only earth food he actually likes is waffle, so he is able to eat one without vomiting. Meanwhile Spongebob is already eating an entire plateful with extra syrup and butter.

Zim ate two waffles, and Dib, seeing how they were ust innocent waffles, ate three but never let his guard down. They never questiones why he was up so early or wondered about Squidward yelling harsh language earlier in his house.

Zim retracts his spider legs after Spongebob went to work at the Krusty Krab and Dib went back to the guest room. Zim starts fixing the machine, working feverishly. Gir in the background is watching with unpopped popcorn. Eventually the machine is finished. Zim so badly wanted to leave Dib beyond in this filthy underwater dimension, but something in his squeedily spooch (his only organ) told him that he should get Dib anyway. But suddenly he felt very wrong inside. What was this feeling? Perhaps it was a liking towards this underwater place? He couldn't understand it. Before he left, he made sure to leave a note. Then the trio got into their machine and went back to their own time, to their own home.

After his shift at the Kristy Krab ended, Spongebob returns home and reads the note.

_Dear Spongebob and anyone else who may be reading this_

_I have left to go to my own place_

_But I have felt the need to leave this note._

_Oh, and tell Sandy that I took her machine. _

_I will make sure that I will either visit _

_or leave you notes in my free time. I will_

_also send Irkin technology for that squirrel_

_monster, Sandy. _

_Sincerely,_

_Invader Zim_

When the note comes to an end, Spongebob knows that he had come across friends that shall last for a long time. He is smiling when suddenly his door opens and Patrick shows up.

"Hey Spongebob, where ya been? I just saw the weirdest lookin' three creatures leaving here in some sort of machine... Got any food?"

"Oh, Patrick, it's a long story. Come on, let's get some cookies and seahorse milk, and I'll tell you all about it."

THE END


End file.
